I keep on loving you
by Errol's Feather
Summary: No matter what happened Zeus and Hera would always keep on loving each other.


_**Authors Note: **_Inspired by the song I keep on loving you by Reba McEntire as I always loved it. It's a decication to all of you out there that one time or another had a fight with your beloved and made up after.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek mythology. Not making any money off this, I'm just borrowing some of the characters.

**Warning: **Sex, read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I keep on Loving You<strong>_

Hera looked over at Zeus, he was sitting on a bench outside their house, she had thrown him out after a fight they had earlier the same day. He knew better than to come inside before she gave him the green light.

"Zeus," she said in a soft tone.

"Hera," he answered her back, not looking up at her.

"Please come inside," she whispered, her voice was quivering.

"And here I thought you wanted me to go Hades," he said, now looking up at her. She looked tired and sad.

"I didn't mean to…" one of his fingers on her lips made her go silent. She looked deeply into his deep blue eyes before their lips meet. By the time he'd carried her into the bedroom her tears would overflow yet again as she was too emotional.

* * *

><p>She woke up before him the next morning, then again she always did. She looked over at him, his golden hair sprawled around his head, his cover only half way over his body, one hand above his head, the other over his belly, his manhood raising as it did every morning.<p>

Hera smiled at him, he was really a sight, and even though his words the evening before had hurt she still loved him. In fact she knew she always would. He had screwed up a million times and she knew he would continue to do so, yet she couldn't stop loving him.

The fight had been over something as silly as him leaving his mess all over the castle, usually it was over one of his many mistresses, but not this time. She shook her head still smiling, wondering why she so often tried to change a man she knew couldn't be changed.

She knew better.

She heard him let out a growl, before his eyelids flutter, then he looked at her smiling, saying, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, my king," she answered, bending down to kiss him lovingly.

"Hmm what do I owe the pleasure of one of your kisses, I'm not sure I deserve one," he said, nuzzling her nose.

"For being you Zeus, for being you," she said with a slight giggle.

He just shook his head, gently stroking her cheek, before kissing him again. He looked down then at her, she nodded slowly, making him lift her up and place her on top of him. She adjusted just a bit, thinking about their very first time, how she had hurt by his greatness. That was now decades ago and now it was the most natural thing in the world, them being united in the morning. They usually did, it was their way of starting the day. Unless one or the other didn't feel up for it.

He took her small hands into his big as she started to move slowly then faster back and forth. He was moving with her at her pace, watching her throw her head back in delight, making her golden mane fall down her back. He smiled at her, her grace, her beauty; it always seemed to amaze him. Of the entire women he'd been with over the years, she still would be the most beautiful. Her breasts going slowly up and down along with herself, her hips moving a little faster, still steady, back and forth, her eyes closed, she didn't need to see him to feel him. She trusted his every move as he trusted hers. His eyes were always open though as he loved to watch her.

She growled louder to signal she was nearing the end of her journey, making him signal the same, releasing himself moments before she came down trembling. He always did go first, then captured her as she fell crashing onto him.

Panting she settled in his arms whispering, "No more fights."

"No more," he promised.

They both knew that was not likely to happen, still they said it, more to keep the peace there and then than anything else. He kissed the top of her head, smiling, whispering the three words she needed to hear in fine Greek.

Hera blushed whispering the same back to him, before again kissing him and settling better into his strong, protective arms, where she belonged. She yawned a little, then closed her eyes to get a little more rest not feeling like getting up for a change.

* * *

><p>"Hera," Zeus whispered an hour later, gently stroking her backside, making her moan a little in her sleep. She didn't wake up though, she was simply too tired he figured. She had two sleepless nights before the fight, due to him being with a mistress. He didn't even care to remember her name, to him it didn't matter. She was a one-time thing.<p>

He sighed, his eyes gracing on Hera, his Hera, his loving wife. So beautiful and right now so vulnerable. She was decades old, still by appearance she looked like only in the beginning at forty at most. They had a lot of good times over the years, among them when their children were born, if you didn't could Athena and Hephaestus that was. Those were not happy stories, but over the years the King and Queen of Gods had learned to care for them as well. Hera had even started to look at Athena like a daughter.

Zeus could no longer remember how many times they had told each other to go to Hades or one or the other had threatened to leave for a various reasons. That however never happened as right when they were going the other begged the leaving part to stay, promising to be better. It worked for some time then it got back to where it was.

It was not that they were not a good coupe in every way, it was more due to the fact that both were very temperamental and had their bad sides, which made them collide every once in a while. He had a tendency to sleep around making her insanely jealous. When she however got back at him with one of his many mistresses it had a reversed effect. _He hated it._

He of course knew he had to stop it as he didn't want to lose her completely. As he looked back over their years he thought about some of the stupid fights they had had and chuckled.

His amused chuckle woke Hera that fluttered her eyelids lightly, opened her eyes, looked at him tiredly and said, "What's so funny?"

"Do you remember that fight we had a couple of decades back. I had been with whatever her name was and you were angry because of it, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. What you were really upset about and never told me was that I had forgotten our anniversary," said Zeus thinking about how it led him to buy her a very expensive set of jewelry and a lot of flowers to try to make up.

"Well you shouldn't have forgotten," she said with a giggle, remembering his apology. He had told her, "_Hera, I'm sorry, but as King of the Gods it's hard to keep track of every date, do you know how many birthdays and Anniversaries there are up here. Plus I am a man making the odds even worse. I know I shouldn't have forgotten and for that I am truly sorry, I'll spend the following period of time to make it up to you. I'll do anything you want. Anything to fix this I promise."_

"I always remembered after that," he said with was true.

"That you did, something I am very grateful for," she said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Hmmm, we had our fair shares of fights, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, raising one brow at her.

"I do yes, but we were always good at making up as well," she said, letting her hand slide into his.

"That we are, I wouldn't be as foolish as to truly lose you no matter how stupid I've been, as you are the love of my life," he said, smiling at her.

"That much I do know, it is really a good thing that we can look back at it and smile, well at least at some things," she said, slightly closing her eyes again. She wasn't sleeping though, only resting, that much he knew.

"Speaking of which I should probably get up and clean up my mess," he said with a heavy sigh, he really did hate to clean up.

"No... stay there is no rush for that, it's not going anywhere," she said, looking at him with a little smile.

"Are you sure, I rather not start this perfect morning with another fight," he said.

"You won't, let's for once just stay here a little longer," she said, letting her hand gently stroke over his chest.

"As you wish my queen," he said, sensing that she most likely was more tired than what was usual.

She didn't answer, most likely she had gone back to sleep or she was too tired to do so, he didn't mind it though. He just let her rest. After all he was in no hurry to get up, and having her on top of him like that was one of his favorite things. Listening to her inhaling and exhaling made him feel so it easy, and pretty soon he would be sleeping with her.

* * *

><p>You could say a lot about Zeus and his Hera considering their fights did at times have an impact on both Mount Olympus and the earth beneath. Still there would always be peacetime after and everyone knew there was not a better suitable couple than the King of Gods and his queen. As they later that day walking around in one of the many gardens at Mount Olympus his hand around her slender waist whispering sweet nothing the other Gods and Goddesses looked at them in great admiration. They knew that they always would stay together due to the fact that they would always keep on loving each other. And as Zeus bent over to softly kiss his beloved they all turned away to give them so privacy, only to hear her soft giggles moments later as he did something or another to amuse her continuing down the garden path.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will always love you," you could hear him whisper in the gentle afternoon breeze.<p>

"And I you, my king," was her replay, meaning every word. She knew for a fact she always would, nothing could ever change the love she felt for him, or the one he felt for her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
